


JAEGER

by meowgon



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowgon/pseuds/meowgon
Summary: Ako talks the rest of Roselia into karaoke but one of the songs gives them trouble.





	JAEGER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seirensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirensen/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of my best and brightest friends, who inspired me with her love of Bandori to make this fic more than a hypothetical (and to add Sayo/Tsugu).

When Ako first raised the idea of going to karaoke, Lisa was her only ally. 

“It’s a waste of time,” complained Sayo, “for everyone except Minato-san.” 

“It’s embarrassing,” Rinko whispered. 

“I can practice with the band, why practice with a subpar machine?” Yukina said. 

“Aw, come on everyone, it sounds fun,” Lisa said, putting her hand on Ako’s shoulder. “We could enjoy some music _and_ hang out together!”

“We don't need to _hang out_ , Imai-san, we need to practice.” Sayo argued, her face stern. 

Ako’s shoulders drooped. “But, Sayo-san, Yukina-san, we could try some cool new songs…” She looked at Lisa with the same face she would use on Tomoe or Rinko when she really wanted to get her way.

“Sayo,” Lisa said in a gently chiding voice, and Ako knew there was hope then, “She’s right, we need a new cover song, and this is a great way to try some without learning the whole song. Plus, there’ll be lots of snacks… I heard there’s a candy fair going on at Uta Hiroba.” 

She pointedly winked at Yukina during her last sentence. Yukina turned her face away. 

“We could get french fries and, um, drinks,” Rinko added in a quavery voice. Ako’s heart soared. _Rinrin_! She came around! Oh, she really was the best support both in-game and IRL.

Sayo gave a short cough, then checked her phone. “I guess we might have time, if we only practice for three hours on Saturday, then two hours for karaoke.” She flipped her finger across the screen, then quickly typed away for several seconds.

“Are you putting it in the schedule?” Yukina asked, leaning over to see. 

“No, I mean, yes, well,” Sayo said all in a rush as she pulled her phone toward her chest. “Yes, I've considered Ako’s argument and have added it to my, our schedule. Saturday.”

She cleared her throat and frowned when everyone kept staring at her. 

“ _Anyway_ , Lisa broke in, “that's great news! We need to have some fun together, right?” She captured Rinko and Ako with both arms and gave them a squeeze. Ako laughed and waved her arms in triumph. It was good to have friends and a band all in one, especially a super cool band like Roselia. 

  


\--

  


Ako felt a swell of pride as everyone settled into the karaoke box with her. Tomoe had helped her call ahead to make a reservation, just in case, so Sayo and Yukina wouldn't be annoyed by any unnecessary waiting in the lobby. This whole thing was her idea, after all, so she had to plan everything. 

“How do you order,” Yukina said as she immediately picked up one of the giant, slightly sticky laminated menus with bright pictures of parfaits on the front. This particular collection had colorful pieces of candy stuck all over the soft serve ice cream, including a whole red lollipop pushed into the top like a cherry. 

“I've got the menu console,” Lisa called out in sing-song before bringing it over to Yukina, who was holding one if the song ordering tablets on one hand and the large menu in her other hand. Lisa leaned in close to show her how to use the little pen attached to it, and to Ako they looked like two witches sharing secrets over a spellbook. It made her want to scoot closer to Rinko. 

“What, um, super dark and powerful song should we sing first, Rinrin?”

“Isn't Minato-san the one who's going to sing?”

“She doesn't have to sing every time! I want to like, let my evil eye open with the power of music.”

“Maybe, ‘summon the demon within myself with the cry of a thousand souls’?”

“Yeah, I want to do that!” Ako crowed. “Pick something that’ll do that, Rinrin!”

But she was already too late. The karaoke machine roared to life as Yukina stood and began to belt out her rendition of “Hacking to the Gate”. 

“I thought we were going to sing new songs,” Sayo muttered from her side of the couch. She had the food console in her hands, but quickly put it down when Ako and Rinko looked over.

“I’m sure she’s just warming up,” Lisa called over the music, the tablet Yukina had ordered the song with in her hands now. She clearly was looking for songs too. Ako realized then it was every girl for herself. 

“Why are there only two of the tablets? You’d think we’d get more than two. Not that _I_ need to sing,” Sayo said as she leaned back into the worn vinyl couch. Ako thought, probably, she might want to sing too. 

“Here you go, Ako-chan,” Rinko said, drawing her attention to the song she’d picked out. It was something with blood _and_ moon in the title, so she could tell it was a winner. 

“Shirokane-san, if you’re done,” Sayo interjected, her hand extended for the tablet. 

Ako passed it over right away. 

  


\--

  


An hour later and she was feeling great about her decision to invite Roselia to karaoke. It turned out Lisa liked singing enka, which surprised everyone except Yukina. Sayo had eaten most of a “french fries four ways” platter no one remembered ordering by herself, so even she wasn't complaining anymore. Ako and Rinko always sang together, Rinko’s soft voice helping her keep time with the anime songs she didn't quite know. Knowing all that stuff came way more naturally to Rinko than her. 

Somehow, Yukina found time to eat a huge candy-covered parfait in between singing every other song. Unfortunately, there weren't any good candidates for potential covers yet. As she tried on new songs and discarded them over and over again, Ako could tell she was getting frustrated from the way her voice went sharp on the high notes. 

“I need suggestions,” Yukina finally said, turning to look at Ako and Rinko. 

“Suggestions…?” Rinko asked softly. 

“Yes, the same way you give them to Ako. You know a lot of songs. Maybe one will suit us.”

“Oh, I don't… I can't…” Rinko turned red and put the tablet in Ako’s hands. She couldn't handle the sudden responsibility. 

“I know one!” Ako said in a voice that was almost a shout. She wanted to protect Rinko, even if she _did_ know more songs than her. Yukina could be kind of scary sometimes. Not finding a song might put her in a really bad mood. 

“Put it on then,” Yukina said. She stood, as she always did, in preparation to sing. 

Ako frantically scrolled through songs, trying to find the one she was thinking of. It was from that anime everyone liked, the one with the big gross giants. Even the kids at school had watched it, unlike most anime, and lots of people knew the song.

There! 

She clicked the send button and watched it load up on the TV screen. Yukina looked at the title without recognition, but Lisa gave a short laugh. She knew the song! Ako let out the breath she was holding in. 

Then the song started playing… 

Trying to take in what she was seeing, she blinked. Though the song was playing, the only lyrics on the screen were tiny. Not to mention, it was all kanji without any furigana at all! For a karaoke song?! As the song continued, she realized the lyrics didn't even light up to the rhythm of the song like they should. It was almost impossible to sing along, though she and Rinko tried. They remembered “JAEGER!” and “guren no yumiya!” at the right part, at least. 

Yukina stood in cold, black silence throughout the entire song. 

“Well, that was a waste of time, ” Sayo said when the music stopped.

“I'm sorry, Yukina-san...”

“Play it again.” Yukina clutched the microphone in her hand hard.

“But--”

“Once more, Ako.”

“O-okay.”

  


\--

  


Deep into hour two, Ako was way less confident about her karaoke suggestion. All other songs were forgotten. Yukina insisted on everyone helping her learn “Guren no Yumiya”. They each had their phones open to the lyrics so they could sing behind her while she followed along with the tiny words on the screen. Sayo started playing on her guitar eventually too (not plugged in, of course, but it did surprise the waiter when he brought refills of their drinks). What had been a fun way to try out new songs turned into, well, more band practice. 

Jarringly, the phone on the wall rang, interrupting Yukina. She whipped her head toward the sound, brows furrowed, then reached over to pick it up. Lisa moved to get it first, but Yukina beat her there. 

“Yes,” she said into the phone. “Yes. I see. Extend it. One hour. Yes. Good bye.” 

“Minato-san!” Sayo protested as Yukina hung up the phone. “That wasn't in the plan!” 

“This is our new song. Aren't you serious about it?” She looked at Sayo, who shifted the guitar in her hands uncomfortably. 

“I understand that you want to choose this song, but we agreed…” 

“If you need to leave early, give the yen to Lisa and we’ll pay for your part afterward.”

“I… That is…” Sayo glanced at her phone sitting on the table. It vibrated silently, as if to drive in the point. 

“If you have other plans, it's not a big deal. Right, Yukina?” Lisa said, her voice kind. 

“Yeah, Sayo-san’s more dedicated to Roselia than anybody,” Ako added, while Rinko nodded. 

“She can leave if she wants to.” Yukina’s voice was colder than an unthawed blueberry in a cheap karaoke parfait. 

“I don't want to leave,” Sayo said back, even colder. She typed into her phone with quick jabs at the screen, locked it, and put it in her bag. Then, she took her guitar back into her hands and adjusted the strings with angry precision.

  


\--

  


30 minutes later… 

_A text message? That’s weird_ , thought Ako as she fished her phone out of her pocket.

Normally, her friends or parents would send her a LINE message, not a text. Those messages didn't have any limits, after all, unlike her totally limited kids plan she hoped her mom would let her upgrade from in high school. 

The message was very polite:

**Ako-chan, sorry to bother you. I borrowed your number from Tomoe-chan. I hope you don't mind! It’s a little weird to ask, but is Sayo-san okay? She sent me a strange message and now she won't answer her phone. We were supposed to meet today, but Tomoe-chan said you were still at karaoke? Sorry again for bothering you. Thank you in advance!**

**\-- Tsugumi Hazawa**

_She signed it, like my grandma does…_ she thought as she finished the message. She wasn't sure why Tsugumi needed to meet up with Sayo, but she wouldn't let down one of her big sister’s best and most reliable friends.

**dont worry tsugu-chin sayo-sans w/ us at uta hiroba! were playing this song over & over again cause yukina-san said to... (skull emoji) (skull emoji) ummm well finish around 4:30?? (bat emoji) (bat emoji)**

“Ako, please focus,” Sayo said tightly over the faint sound of her unplugged guitar. Guiltily, Ako tucked her phone back in her pocket and returned to drumming her hands on her thighs. Telling Sayo about the message would probably only worsen her mood. Maybe when their time was up, she’d pull her aside and tell her that Tsugumi was worried about her. 

  


\--

  


By the end of the third hour, the room was filled with tension. All eyes were on Yukina, waiting for her ultimate verdict: was the song familiar enough for them to leave? 

The phone rang. Yukina grabbed it off the wall before the second ring was finished. 

“Another hour? Yes.”

“NO!” Sayo yelled, shooting to her feet. “Minato-san, we are _finished_! You can't hold us _hostage_ until you're satisfied!”

“I am not _holding_ anyone.”

“Yuki _na_ ,” Lisa interjected in a soothing voice, her hand going up to touch Yukina’s. “We need to work on our homework, don't we, so you can practice more tomorrow? I’ll bring my bass over?”

“I want to go home and practice on my piano,” Rinko said, her voice soft but unwavering. Ako couldn't believe how brave she could be since joining Roselia. 

As Lisa squeezed her hand and smiled up at her, Yukina relented. 

“Nevermind. We’ll finish as scheduled,” she told the phone. Ako breathed a sigh of relief as everyone else relaxed… except Sayo, who remained standing for a moment before mumbling “excuse me” and hurrying out. 

“You were hard on her,” Ako heard Lisa quietly saying to Yukina, before Rinko distracted her by putting the song tablet in her hands. 

“Why don't you pick out the last song?” 

Ako giggled. “I will, but you have to sing it with me, Rinrin!”

  


\--

  


The last ten minutes had a much different energy, more like the first hour, and it was so much fun that by the time they were heading to pay, the message Tsugumi sent her was far from Ako’s mind. If she’d remembered to tell Sayo, there would’ve been less confusion when they all walked out of the elevator to find Tsugumi fidgeting on her feet by the chairs in the lobby. 

“Sayo-san!” Tsugumi burst out when she saw them. Sayo turned red and hurried toward her, white-knuckling the strap on her guitar bag. 

_Oops,_ Ako thought anxiously. 

“Is that... Hazawa-san?” Yukina looked between Tsugumi and Sayo, her head cocked to the side. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Lisa cut her off with a loud laugh and tugged her toward the cash register, waving the receipt above her head. 

“Yu~ki~na~, you have to take responsibility for making us stay an extra hour when we had other plans! You promised!”

“I understand,” Ako heard her say with what sounded like a hint of remorse. 

Ako turned to curiously watch her friend and her sister's friend talking instead. 

“Tsugumi-san.”

“Sayo-san!” 

Tsugumi smiled at her so wide her eyes squeezed shut. 

“I was worried when you said there was an emergency, but Ako-chan told me you were here, so I wanted to meet you when you finished.”

“Udagawa-san told you…?”

Ako was tempted to duck behind Rinko when Sayo turned to look at her, but she steeled herself and gave a nod. Sayo didn't look angry, instead she seemed sort of embarrassed. But happy too? It was really hard to tell with Sayo! 

Sayo cleared her throat. 

“Thank you, Udagawa-san. We’ll be going now.”

“Oh, um, of course!” She wasn't sure what she did, but it was nice to be thanked instead of scolded. “Fuhuhu, that's what bandmates are for!”

“Have fun, Hikawa-san, Hazawa-san,” Rinko said.

When they were outside the door, Ako thought she saw Tsugumi take Sayo’s hand. They really were closer than she expected… She'd have to ask Tomoe about it when she got home. 

“Do you want to play some Neo Fantasy Online tonight?” Rinko asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“Oh yeah! I have to unleash my wicked new spell on the unsuspecting innocents… I can feel the power inside pushing against its restraints… Oooarrgh!!” She posed with her arm out and her fingers twisted in toward her palm. 

“Hehe. Very cool, Ako.”

Grinning, Ako shifted to pose with her hands on her hips. It turned out that karaoke had been a _great_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually think Roselia sings a bunch of anime songs at their concerts but if they DID it would be Ako and Rinko who pick them.
> 
> This story is based on TRUE EVENTS; this is really what happens when you try to sing Guren no Yumiya every place I've ever tried. 
> 
> P.S. Yukina and Lisa are also in love


End file.
